Spy vs. Spy
Spy vs. Spy (called in it's Australian and Canadian name Joke vs. Dagger) is a Warner Bros. Animation CGI animated series created by Sam Register for Cartoon Network. It will air on December 1, 2014. It is based off the MAD comic strip of the same name. A video game called Spy vs. Spy: Top Secret Madness is released on December 12, 2015, and a film called Spy vs. Spy: The Top Secret Movie is released on December 20, 2014. The series stars Jeff Bennett and Scott Innes as Joke and Dagger, respectively. Plot The show centers on the black and white spies doing harmless pranks on each other, instead of killing each other. Then the spies would have a misadventure and each spy would try to solve the problem alone. To fit in with the series, the spies are renamed to their real names, Black Spy is renamed Joke, and White Spy is renamed Dagger. The show is also colorized and textured, but the spies' skin color are still white. Characters Main Characters Joke- Joke is the black spy. He often pranks Dagger and it would result in something strange happening, which he and/or Dagger have to solve. In the episode The Fast and the Dagger, it is revealed that he has an MP3 collection. He is voiced by Jeff Bennet. Dagger- Dagger is the white spy. He often pranks Joke and it would result in something strange happening, which he and/or Joke have to solve. He is voiced by Scott Innes. Main Antagonists Graffiti Criminal- The Graffiti Criminal is a criminal who vandalizes the Embassy and frames Joke, getting him arrested. He is later stopped by Dagger who knows that he was the one who vandalized the Embassy, so Dagger makes the police free Joke and arrest the graffiti criminal instead. He is nearly identical to Joke, but has graffiti spraying over his clothes. Black Cat- This unnamed cat appears in Cat Splat Fever, where he pukes on Dagger's face and made him cough. He is later stopped by Joke driving him away with the picture of a dog. Unnamed Figure- He appears in Message Stolen! where he steals Joke's top secret message and runs away. He is later stopped by Joke and Dagger throwing a bomb at him, making the bomb explode. Minor Characters Punk Man- This man wearing shades appears in I Just Met a Punk, where he is shown to Joke by Dagger and starts to hang out with him, embarrasing him. At the end of the episode, the man waves goodbye to Joke and leaves him. Unnamed Monkey- The monkey appears in Monkey Friend where he becomes friends with Joke. At the end of the episode, the monkey waves goodbye to Joke and returns to his home. Episodes Season 1 (only season) Radioactive Cannon Hat: Dagger uses his cannon hat and has a fight with Joke. However, after using it too many times, and going to sleep, the cannon hat comes to life and goes radioactive, and it even tries to shoot Dagger! Hat Flew Away: While walking on the street reading issue #12 of MAD Magazine, Joke's hat flies away and Joke has to get it in a misadventurous chase. NOTE: Dagger makes a minor role in this episode, reading MAD Kids issue #1 in his HQ. Wooden Mallet: Dagger carves a mallet which he uses to hammer every loose wooden nail. However, when Joke replaces Dagger's wooden mallet with a metal one, when Dagger hammers a loose wooden nail with it, an indent would be left on the metal mallet instead of having the nail being hammered. Pocket Watch: Dagger buys a pocket watch from the watch store, and keeps it. But the watch turns out to be a time alterer that makes everything 1910s style. Now Joke and Dagger join forces to set everything back to normal. The Fast and the Dagger: Dagger challenges Joke to a running race, and whoever wins will listen to their own music. Joke does win, but the music is horror music, which Dagger sets to. The scary music then breaks out of the headphones and traverse through the entire city. Monkey Friend: An unnamed monkey who looks like the one from the MAD Spy vs. Spy segment White Spy's Monkey follows Joke, who he befriends. Meanwhile, Dagger is reading his newspaper in his HQ. Broken TV: Joke's TV breaks and Joke gets enraged, so he has an idea. He will try to fix his TV. NOTE: Dagger does not appear in this episode. Message Stolen!: A mysterious figure sneaks into Joke's HQ and steals his top secret message. Now it's up to Joke and Dagger find out how to solve this case. NOTE: This is the final episode of 2014. Graffiti Crime: A criminal who looks like Joke vandalizes the Embassy and frames Joke, getting him sent to jail. Dagger sees a news report about the whole crime and sets off to save his old buddy. NOTE: This is the first episode to air in 2015. Helicopter: Joke's daily nap is interrupted by a noisy helicopter flying around, but Dagger is sleeping peacefully because he has earmuffs on. I Just Met a Punk: Joke meets a man in shades who is a punk. Joke shows Dagger the man and he starts to "hang out" with him, much to Dagger's annoyance. Plane Flyin': Dagger flies a plane to show off to Joke, but Joke has been spying on him all along and catches up with Dagger after he takes off. Cat Splat Fever: A cat vomits on Dagger's face while he is sleeping and when Dagger wakes up the next morning, he coughs alot. Now Joke must drive the cat away and make Dagger feel well. Video GameCategory:Shows Because of the show's popularity, a Nintendo 3DS video game called Spy vs. Spy: Top Secret Madness is released on December 12, 2014, published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and developed by Activision. It is an exact remake of the PS2/Xbox game Spy vs. Spy. Aside from being a remake, there are a few differences. * An additional Time Attack mode was added. * Joke or Dagger can now fly, using a Hat-copter. * Joke or Dagger's angels no longer fly out when they die. * A playable red spy and a blue spy are added, and you can unlock them when you complete about 3 missions. Movie During 2015, Sam Register created a film based on the show, called Spy vs. Spy: The Top Secret Movie, made by Warner Bros. Pictures and Warner Animation Group. The movie centered around a mysterious figure stealing Joke and Dagger's top secret messages, and locking them up in a drawer. Now it's up to the spies to join forces and go on a journey to get their messages back and stop the figure. The film was released on December 20, 2015 and made a budget of $67 million. Trivia * This is based off the MAD comic strip of the same name. * In the posters of the show, the 2014 Warner Bros. Animation logo is added, although the 2008 logo appears on the actual show instead. * The spies are renamed to their real names for some reason. Black Spy is renamed Joke, and White Spy is renamed Dagger. * The Australian/Canadian poster gave the spies a different model, made in 123D Creature. * The CGI animation for the show was rendered by Crew972, which also animated the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote segments on The Looney Tunes Show.